Bloodlust
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: Ray takes Amanda and brings her back to Dark Falls, while Slappy kidnaps Amy and takes residence in Dark Falls. Together, Amy and Amanda must find a way to survive in the curse town, living with their demons from their past. Secrets are kept, lies are told, blood is spilled, tears are shed, and hearts begin to beat. And the girls begin to wonder if monsters can truly love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, this is my first fanfic for Goosebumps, and to be honest, it's been a really long while since I've read the Dead House book, or the Living Dummy. I'm planning on checking them out from the library the next time I go. Warning: I'm also planning for the fic to be a bit dark, so expect language, trigger warnings, etc. Another thing I decided to do was to make Ray and his "people" vampires. Only for the reason that mind control and dark magic will be used. Another note, is that I don't have a spell check on my laptop, so sorry about grammar and spelling!**

 **So, here's the first chapter to my fanfic and I hope you like it!**

 **~Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Amanda's POV

 _I'm running through a dark street._

 _Now I know this is a nightmare. People always say you can control your dreams and have a better dream. Well, ever since that awful inncident, I can't. I know I'm dreaming. But I still feel the same fear, I still hear the voices. Everything is vivid and it seems so real._

 _I have no source of light, yet I can see where I'm going._

 _Running, I go to the same place._

 _The Dead House._

 _Entering in a panic I start screaming for my family-then I scream in horror._

 _My family is there, dead. Their bodies mangled._

 _Then there is laughter, and I feel cold._

 _Ray stands there, an evil gleam in his eyes. He smiles._

I let out a gasp and sat up, panting and sweating. I bring my knees to my chest and I cry.

It's pretty pathetic for a 16 year old to be crying over a nightmare right?

Well, you haven't gone through true terror.

My name is Amanda. I live with my parents and my younger brother, Josh.

And we've been through hell.

Josh and I suffer from PTSD. My parents don't, since they didn't see everything we saw. They did have nightmares and they did have their moments.

But not like us.

I get these nightmares often.

But lately, it's been getting worse. Along with the paranoia that someone has been watching me.

Turning to my clock, I see that it's 5:30. Might as well get up now.

I grab some clothes and get into the shower. Then I dress, and begin my daily routine.

I don't wear much makeup unless it's an important event. The only make up I wear serves the purpose of covering my dark under eyes. I brush out my hair and I head downstairs, grabbing my bag. I normally skip breakfast now, since I don't have an appitite after the kind of dreams I get.

Walking out the door, I feel a cool breeze. It blew through my hair, and I quickly moved it out of my face.

I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a someone standing near the trees in the woods in front of my house.

Not wanting to get paranoid before school, I shrugged it off.

Must have been the wind.

Ray's POV

Being a Vampire did have it's perks.

Using my powers I am able to go into Amanda's mind. Not read her thoughts exactly, more like seeing what she sees.

She was having a dream, or nightmare, about our situation.

Amanda awoke. She got up, and got ready for the day.

When she walked out of her house, I got reckless. I stepped further from the trees where I normally hide.

A breeze suddenly drifted by, catching her scent. I inhaled deeply.

Her scent is remarkable. I felt my fangs wanting to come out, my inner concious wanting to feed.

I stepped back into the woods and turned and sprinted away until I caught another scent of a human.

The human smell way less appealing to me than Amanda did. But it would have to do.

A hiker was walking through a trail when I came up behind him and grabbed him. Throwing him to the ground, I pinned him down and I snapped his neck. Turning his head away, I bit into the flesh and began to drink. My drinking then became more frenzied. I ended up ripping the man's head off.

Not that he'll need it anymore.

I drank the body dry, and collapsed after.

My hands covered in blood, as well as the front of my shirt and jeans, I sighed.

Everytime I catch a whiff of Amanda's scent I need to feed. And when I feed, I feed like a newborn: it gets messy. And then I get tired after feeding so fast.

Getting up, I sped towards home.

Dark Falls.

I was greeted by Karen waiting for me at the Dead House.

"I'm guessing you're back to get things ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Warn everyone. Soon, Amanda will be returning to Dark Falls. Go, and make sure everyone gets the message to not go near her."

"What about the new family that came in?" Karen reminded me.

"They've been here long enough. Feed on tommorrow night. Harvest their engeries and divide the blood. That should keep them satisfied until the next ones come in." I commaned.

"You're really taking your new position well." Karen remarked. "Your highness."

I grinned and I left.

Soon, Amanda will be in my clutches.

And this time, there will be no escaping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm alive!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, but as a few of you now know, my computer was in the process of being repared and cleaned out. They took forever to do it. Eventully, when they did, my mom procrastinated on picking it up. :/**

 **But anyway, I'm very happy, because so many of you liked the first chapter! I didn't expect a lot of support for this fic, and I'm very happy I got so many positive reviews and PM's about it!**

 **Well, the next chapter is up, and it is introducing two new/old characters, Amy Kramer and Slappy. Sorry it's short, but I wrote it quickly to give you guys a little more.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **~Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps.**

Chapter 2: Return of the Living Dummy

Amy's POV

As I walked to school, I couldn't help be alert.

I'm always like this.

My name is Amy Kramer. And I've been through hell.

Now, most people have their fears. I only have one.

 _Him._

You see, when I was younger, a dummy named Slappy came into my life and wrecked it. He tried to make me his slave. Why? Who knows.

But he did horrible things.

After my other dummy somehow came to life and saved us, I have always been alert.

Why?

Because there have been reports of people doing bad things and blaming them on a dummy. Then, the dummy is no where to be found.

I know it's him.

I could only hope he never come back. After all, we defeated him. Why should he come back?

My other dummy, Dennis, stays at home now. He protects us. He vowed to keep us safe if he ever returned. Sure, it's weird living with a living dummy, but Dennis isn't bad. He keeps me company. I've had him for a good long time and he's part of the family now.

But even having Dennis around doesn't soothe me enough.

I'm 16 now. I live a normal life. I keep to myself a lot, but I do have a few friends.

As I walked to school, I kept alert. I had the creepy feeling someone was watching me.

I was right.

Looking to my left, across the street, I saw him.

It was him, but it wasn't him.

It was a boy, black hair, bright green eyes, red lips, pale skin.

I blinked and he was gone.

Shaking, I quickened my pace until I got to school.

My mind was playing tricks on me. I'm just paranoid.

Right?

Slappy's POV

Magic is extremly difficult to learn.

But if you practice, you eventually master it.

At the moment, I had a cloaking spell on myself. Not that I really did need it, I am able to blend in with humans now. (Did you know, there's a spell to turn dolls and dummies into living humans? It's actually easier to cast if the object in question already has a soul attatched to it). But, as human as I may seem, I know Amy will reconize me. After all, she sat me on her lap, she got a close up look of my charming features.

I eventually got bored, and decided to have a little fun. Maybe give her a hint of what is coming for her.

I removed the cloaking spell, and stared as she walked to school. After a few minutes, she finally looked over at me.

Her face grew pale, paler than what it already was, and she stopped. She began to blink rapidly, more than likely hoping her mind was playing tricks. As she blinked, I set the cloaking spell once again, and became invisible.

I saw her take a shaky breath, and she continued on her way to school.

Humans are so naive. But this one has some serious intelligence hidden within her.

Maybe that's why I came back. Maybe that's why I began practicing the art of dark magic. Maybe that's why I desire her so much.

I'm not really sure why, I'll admit that.

But I'm finishing what I started, and Amy Kramer will become mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi eveyone. I am uploading this to every fanfiction that I'm writing. I have a confession.**

 **As most of you know, I have PTSD and ADD, and some other physical problems.**

 **But, my health is getting worse and my body is shutting down. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared. I don't want to go to sleep at night, because I'm afraid I won't wake up. My blood is being drawn very frequently and being tested. Results haven't been given, and that worries me even more. I can't run anymore. When my dance team runs laps, I'm forced to walk. If I run, I collapse. I'm tired. So tired. I'm to the point where even dancing is difficult. I have trouble breathing. My asthma is getting worse too. I can't sing in choir like I used to, and it sucks, since I'm the lead soprano. I cough up blood, or I get bloody noses. You don't know how scary is it to wake up in the morning covered in blood. It's terrifying.**

 **I don't want to scare you guys. But I had to tell you the truth about me. I'm sick. Very, very sick.**

 **And we still don't know what's wrong.**

 **But I'm fighting. I'm fighting to live.**

 **I love to write. Especially for you guys, who enjoy my stories. But what I really want the most, is to spend time with my mom, friends, and boyfriend.**

 **I'll try my best to update for you guys. But finals are coming up, I'm a junior, I'm failing 3 classes, thanks to my sucky health that forces me to miss a lot of school to go to doctors.**

 **What I'll probably do soon is a Christmas update. When? I don't know. How? I don't know. I'll find a way to give you guys a little something in return for all of your kindness and support.**

 **I love you all very much. Thank you for everything, and I'll do my best to update when I'm feeling better.**

 **With love,**

 **Lia, AKA Blu3 Wat3rs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm alive!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, but I have been in the hospital and I get limited time to be on the computer, which means I have limited writing time. :/**

 **Also...I have recently found out that someone stole my story and posted it on Wattpad. EmilyShellard, you should be VERY ashamed of yourself. Stealing other people's stories is wrong. Write your own damn story. I am NOT flattered, I'm VERY upset. I put a lot of effort into my works, they are part of my therapy for my mental health. If you want to share someone's story, then ASK if you can share it, and give credit. Just because I don't update very often, doesn't mean I gave up on the story. I'm very sick, both physically and mentally, but I do my best to work on the stories.**

 **Please, my followers, if you see someone stealing ANYONE'S work, report it, please.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much to my loyal followers who review and here's the next chapter...**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **~Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps.**

Chapter 3: Abduction

Amanda's POV

I have a massive headache. And I keep getting the chills, and I keep looking over my shoulder.

I know I have paranoia, but usually not like this. Maybe I'm getting sick.

Or maybe something bad is going to happen.

The headache lasted through the whole morning. I eventually went to the nurse's office.

When I got there, the nurse had me lay down. A girl was on the cot next to mine, sitting up, reading a book. I heard her sigh dreamily. Looking up at her, I saw she was reading _Twilight_. The girl smiled at me. "This is such a great book...imagine falling in love with a vampire?"

I tried to smile back, but her words made me feel sick.

Falling in love with a vampire sucks.

I know because I had a crush on one, and trust me, having a vampire watch you sleep is not romantic.

After a while, the nurse took my temperature, and decided to send me home. I had a fever.

Since my parents work, I had to walk home. I didn't mind, maybe it would help me clear my head.

Walking home, the paranoia got worse. My heart started pounding. I walked faster.

Arriving home, I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind me and locked it. I went up to my room and froze.

On my bed was a white rose, the tips covered in something red. Shaking, I picked it up to examine it and then dropped it in horror when I caught the metalic scent of blood.

The rose was dipped in blood.

Suddenly, my door slammed shut and my window flew open. Breathing hard, I walked over to my window and peered out and screamed.

" _NO!"_

 _He_ was standing on my front lawn, smiling up at me, his mouth red. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

I stepped back frantically, until I tripped on the corner of my bed. I fell heavily onto the floor. I felt a terrible pain in the back of my skull. The throbbing headache and the pain from my head hitting the floor was too much and I blacked out.

Ray's POV

I heard Amanda's scream and saw her step back in horror. Then, I heard a thud and then...silence.

Oh dear.

I jumped and climbed through her window and found her passed out on the floor.

How fortunate.

I had originally planned for this to just be a scare, but since she was already knocked out...

Carefully picking her up, I held her bridal style and jumped out the window. As soon as I landed on her lawn, I took off running towards Dark Falls.

That was easy.

I arrived at Dark Falls and headed straight to my current home. I took Amanda to one of the rooms and placed her on the bed. I then sat next to her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

It took a while, but eventually she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head and screamed. One of her hands flew out in reflex and punched me on the nose.

Cursing, I held my nose as she fell off of the bed. She quickly got up and started running, but I used my vampire speed to beat her to the door. I grabbed her and tossed her back on the bed.

"Amanda, calm down." I snapped.

"What am I doing here? Where am I? How are you still alive? What do you want?" Amanda threw questions at me hysterically.

I sighed.

"I brought you here, you're in Dark Falls, long story, and I want you." I stated simply.

She looked at me, dumbfounded.

"You kidnapped me?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes." I said. "And you're never leaving. Ever. Doesn't matter how much I like you, how much I hate you, or how much you wanted to say good-bye to your family, you're NEVER leaving. Don't even think about escaping, you're in Dark Falls. Trust me, you're safer with me than with anybody. As long as you behave, I'll be nice."

Amanda glared at me. "What's your point?"

I glared back. "Behave, or I'll drink your blood until you're dry."

She frowned and sat back on the bed.

"You probably have a concussion from your fall, so get some rest. It's getting late anyway." I told her.

"I don't want to sleep." Amanda said.

I raised my eyebrow, looked her in the eyes, and said "Sleep."

Amanda's eyes closed and she fell back into the pillows. I smirked.

Mind control. You've got to love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated.**

 **I am officially an adult.**

 **In other words, I'm 18 now, and not only that I finally graduated high school and am now in college.**

 **Do you know what this means? This means I can go to the Disney channel website without my parent's permission and I can order fun stuff that is shown on TV during commercials.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Adulthood sucks.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter my vamps! (BTW, I plan on calling my followers for this fandom "Vamps". Hope that's okay with you guys. I have nicknames for my followers in different fandoms, it's something I came up with when I was like...12.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps/Night Of The Living Dummy/Dead House and any of RL Stine's characters**

Chapter 4:

Amy's POV

The entire school day, I had a massive headache. I took painkillers, drink extra water, and I even went to the nurse to rest for a bit, but nothing helped.

But my headache wasn't as painful as the tight feeling in my chest.

I knew I couldn't do anything about that though. I knew nothing would take that feeling away.

Fear.

I had an awful feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I wish I wasn't right.

I walked home alone that day. My siblings had decided to stay after school, which was a relief to me. Maybe the house would be quiet enough to rest. I was exhausted.

But the minute I got to the driveway of the house, I knew something was wrong.

There was a black car parked in front of my house and at first, I didn't think much of it. Maybe my parents had a friend or relative over.

But then I saw that the front door was open, with the doorknob missing.

I quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. The missing doorknob was on the ground, along with pieces of the door chain.

Someone had broken in.

I didn't dare call out for my parents. Who knew if the intruder was still here?

I noticed there was a baseball bat on the ground, several feet away, so I dropped my bag and I grabbed it.

I peeked around the corner of the kitchen and looked around. It was a mess. The table and chairs were overturned and things were knocked off the counter. I didn't see anyone, so I tiptoed across the hall to the entrance of the living room.

I peered in...and screamed.

On the ground, surrounded by a mess of broken furniture, was the body of my father in a pool of blood. I was so shocked, I dropped the baseball bat.

I began trembling. The smell of the blood made me dizzy and nauseous, and I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. My first instinct was to run out of the house, which was what I was about to do when I heard the front door slam.

I quickly took out my phone and dialed 911.

When the 911 operator answered, I didn't even give the woman the chance to finish speaking before I started rambling hysterically. "Hello, please help me, I just got home and someone broke in and my father is on the floor, and there's blood everywhere!"

"Honey, calm down. I need you to get out of the house first, in case someone dangerous is still in the house. What's your address?" the 911 lady asked.

"I can't tell if my mom or if anyone is still here and someone just shut the door!" I cried into the phone as I started running towards the other side of the living room. My head pounded as I jumped over my father's body and threw myself into the kitchen and shut the door behind me.

"What's your address?" The 911 operator repeated.

I gave her the address and I crawled on the floor to the corner of the kitchen, away from the door. My phone made a beeping sound and then shut off.

"No, no, no! _I'm_ going to die because _you_ died!" I groaned, dropping my phone on the floor. I took several breaths and tried to be as silent as possible as I listened.

My mind raced with questions.

What happened to my dad?

Where was my mom?

Where was Dennis?

Who did this?

What do I do?

Who's going to warn my siblings?

What if they show up and get killed?

I clenched my jaw and tried to stop crying. I scrambled up and reached for the drawer where we keep the silverware. That's when I realized that the knives were gone. I ended up settling for a heavy wooden rolling pin instead. Then, I inched my way to the kitchen window and tried to pull it open. Of course, it didn't budge, but I didn't want to risk breaking the window and having the intruder hear me.

I opened all the drawers and cabinets and scanned them. I eventually found a lighter and a bottle of bug spray. I shoved the lighter and bug spray in my jacket pocket and decided that if the rolling pin didn't help, then I could spray the creep in the eyes with the bug spray or spray it through the flame of the lighter to shoot flames at him.

Walking carefully, I made my way into the dining room and bit down on my tongue to keep from crying out.

The chairs were thrown all over the place, several of them broken. Dishes were scattered on the floor, as well as the remains of Dennis. His arms and legs were thrown in several directions, and what seemed to be his torso was crushed. But the most disturbing thing was his head, which sat in the middle of the dining room table. Two of the missing kitchen knives were driven deep into both of his eyes, and another on was stabbed through the top of his head. His hair was soaked and matted with what I automatically assumed was blood, though I doubted it was from the wooden dummy. And in front of this awful display, the words "I WIN" were carved onto the surface of the table, with a bloody knife sticking into the wood at the end of it. I shivered and decided to not grab the knife. Instead, I leaned over and whispered "Dennis? Are you...still here?" I wasn't sure if he was going to answer in that state, but I figured it was worth a shot. If the dummy could talk and move, maybe he could be alive somehow. At first, he didn't respond. He didn't even twitch. Before I could officially give up and move on, Dennis's mouth opened and he let out a choked gasp.

This scared the life out of me, but I managed to not scream. "Dennis, what happened?"

Dennis began blurting out random things. It was difficult to understand because his voice was raspy. I was only able to make out "Get. Don't. How. Live. Different. Tried. Him. You. Save. Please."

"What? Hold on, let me grab you-" Dennis cut me off.

"Run." he rasped.

As much as I hated to do so, I knew he was right. I couldn't stay and I couldn't take him with me. I felt tears stream down my face and I whispered "Bye Dennis."

The last thing I heard him say was "Sorry."

Five minutes later, I had managed to get back into the hallway, silently and so far with no one jumping out to attack me.

I glanced up at the staircase that leads up to our bedrooms and prayed that I'd make it and I nearly did, but when I was about to pass the doorway to the living room, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, and the voice of the monster who haunted my dreams softly spoke: "Hey Amy. Guess who?"

My heart stopped and I felt cold all over as if my blood suddenly turned into ice water.

Of _course._

Who else would ever be capable of something like this?

Who else would Dennis use his last strength to warn me about?

But something was definitely different.

I didn't even bother trying to figure it out. Instead, I screamed and swung the arm that was holding the rolling pin and heard a satisfying thud. He growled in pain then released me. I took the opportunity to swing again, this time holding the rolling pin in both hands, and I clubbed him over the top of the head. He dropped onto the floor with a thud, and I ran straight for the door, screaming for help at the top of my lungs.

The door swung open and I screamed even louder and threw the rolling pin at the person standing outside. It wasn't until it hit him straight in the face that I realized that he was wearing a police uniform.

The cop cursed and doubled over and I rushed outside, not daring to look behind me. The cop grabbed onto my arm and said "Hey! It's alright now. What's going on?"

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME, WE GOTTA GO, BRING BACKUP AND A PRIEST OR CALL THOSE WARREN PEOPLE FROM THE MOVIES, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed hysterically trying to run away from the house.

"Who's behind you? There's no one there." the cop said. I stopped and looked back. Sure enough, the stupid dummy was gone.

"B-but..he..I-I swear.." I began to stammer.

"Alright, alright. We'll look around while backup shows up. The call said that there was someone injured, can you tell me where he is?" the cop questioned, leading me into the house. I reluctantly allowed him to, because I remembered that my dad had to be saved.

"The living room." I managed to say.

"You didn't touch anything did you?" he asked. When I shook my head, he smiled and said, "Good. We can't have you tampering with evidence and you could get in trouble or even framed. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you Amy?"

I started to shake my head again but stopped. As he looked around the hallway, I took in the features of the police officer who I was seriously beginning to doubt was actually a policeman.

He wore a basic uniform but didn't have anything on him. No gun, no taser, and not even a walkie-talkie. He only had a badge that said "City Police Officer". His skin was light and almost pale, and he had dark, wavy hair that was cut short and neat. But his eyes...there was no mistaking those bright blue eyes that haunted my nightmares every night.

"Is something wrong Amy?" he asked, slowly smiling.

"I never told you my name" I whispered and tried to grab the bug spray that I had in my pocket, but he was too quick. He grabbed my wrist with his other arm and twisted it painfully. I began to kick my right leg at him, but each kick that I gave him didn't seem to phase him. He pushed me back and slammed me into the doorframe hard enough for me to begin seeing black spots. I was able to see his clothes shift into what appeared to be his usual suit.

"How...how…" I began to speak, but he pressed his forearm into my throat and cut off my oxygen.

" _Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano,"_ he said. He leaned in and pressed his now human lips onto mine as I passed out.

Slappy POV

I really am one for theatrics.

However, really didn't mean to cause this big of a scene. But when I broke into the house, Amy's father was there. Obviously, he freaked out, especially because he didn't recognize me in this human body. He just thought I was a burglar. So I did what anyone would do, and I knocked him out with the baseball bat that he tried to hit me with. And when I did, I misjudged my own strength and hit him a little too hard and a little too much.

When I realized that I probably killed Mr. Kramer, I used the bat to make the door look like some human broke in. I began wandering the house, looking to see if anyone else was around.

Unfortunately, there was.

The stupid dummy, Devon (I couldn't be sure, I never bothered to fully learn his name) dove from the staircase and onto me. We struggled into the living room, making an even bigger mess, and it continued into the dining room. He began to throw dishes and chairs at me, but I eventually grabbed a chair and hit him repeatedly until his torso was crushed and broken into splinters. I kicked him in the head and it rolled off. I used the opportunity to have some fun.

Humming to myself, I went into the kitchen and took all of the knives that I was able to find. As Devon the dummy cursed out at me, I grew irritated and I stabbed a knife into the top of his head. What I didn't count on was for his arm to stab at my calf with a piece of broken glass.

Though the pain didn't actually bother me, it still highly irritated me and I ripped his remaining limbs off and threw them in different directions. I used two knives and stabbed them into his eyes, which took some time. I reached for another knife but accidentally nicked myself, causing blood to flow out onto the knife as I wrote "I WIN" onto the table. I had to emphasize that this time, I won against Devon. I allowed the blood to flow onto Devon's dumb head or aesthetic purposes.

Devon was still shouting, so I found a match, lit it up, and tossed it into his mouth. He immediately made choking noises.  
"Chill out Devin. Instead of being an airhead, now you've got the smoke to fill it!" I said cheerfully.

He made a garbled sound and I laughed. "Why Devon, you look so angry, smoke is coming out of your ears!"

I went back into the hallway and went up the stairs. This time, no one got in my way. Which was lucky, because I had already wasted a lot of time.

The first bedroom I went into was Sarah's. I rummaged around and for old time's sake, I threw a bunch of black paint onto several of her paintings. Then I went into Jared's room, which I decided was trashed enough. Then I went into Amy's bedroom.

I looked around until I found a duffle bag. I threw in some clothes, a pair of shoes, and random toiletries, which half were things that I didn't understand why she even had. (Why does she need 23 bottles of perfume? And who needs 15 bottles of lotion? And why was there so much lipgloss, they all look the same). I also grabbed a random jacket that was tossed onto a chair and random book that was on her desk.

I was about to take it down to the car I had parked outside, but then I heard a noise. Someone just pushed the front door open. Glancing at the digital clock on Amy's nightstand, I confirmed that it had to be her or at least one of her siblings.

Instead of making things harder for myself, I snapped my fingers and teleported the duffle bag to the car, and then teleported myself to the stairway. Once I landed, there was a loud and horrified scream. I looked down and saw Amy shaking and gagging. She took her phone out and dialed who I guessed was 911.

I teleported myself down to the front door and I pushed it. Though I tried to do it softly so that I could just sneak up on her, it slammed shut, and Amy immediately dove into the living room and ran through a door on the other side. I followed her and decided to watch her, just to see how far she could go. I waited outside of the door and I heard her muttering to herself and desperately opening drawers. I waited a bit longer before I teleported myself inside, only to find that she had gone into the dining room. Amy found the other dummy and shivering, she began to whisper to it. Devon who was on the brink of nonexistence tried to warn her but wasn't able to fully do it. Amy must have decided to move on and surprisingly left him there.

I could almost sense her hope when she made it back out into the hallway. She amusingly rushed to the front door, and she almost made it until I decided that enough was enough. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her and spoke "Hey Amy. Guess who?". She immediately panicked, and just like I expected, began to defend herself.

What I didn't expect, was that she'd hit me twice on the head with a rolling pin.

Deciding to not waste any more time, especially if I knew the police was on the way, I teleported once more. This time, I took myself outside the door and changed my clothes into what I hoped was a modern policeman's uniform. I expected her to calm down when she saw me in disguise, but instead, I got the rolling pin thrown at my face again.

At this point, I was extremely tempted to throw it back at her. But I immediately grabbed her and began to act as much of a cop that I could.

And she actually fell for it.

Seriously, what kind of cop did she think would take her back into the house where she just got attacked?

My mistake was that I said her name, and she caught on. She once again panicked and began to reach for something in her jacket pocket, but I stopped her and slammed her into the doorframe.

I allowed my clothes to change back to how they were and this obviously astounded her. So I threw her romantically against the wall to knock her out, not letting her ask questions that would take too long to answer.

As she began to fall unconscious, I repeated the ancient words that many others used to bring me to life: _Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano._

 _You and I are one now._

I kissed her then, allowing the spell to complete.

When I pulled away, she had already fainted. I sighed, picked her up, and carried her outside. I struggled at first to put her into the car, but I eventually just used sorcery to open the door and then I tossed her in. Then I got in as well and drove away.

As a police car passed me, I smirked then laughed.

"What dummies!"


End file.
